


The Tree Who Gave and Gave and Gave and Asked for Nothing in Return

by NightChanghes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: :(, Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, Sad, The Giving Tree - Freeform, and like dean is slowly moving on, i cried writing this dont ask why, im sad, inspired by anna being a tree, kinda thats what i hc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightChanghes/pseuds/NightChanghes
Summary: There once was an angel who loved a man.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Tree Who Gave and Gave and Gave and Asked for Nothing in Return

**Author's Note:**

> ill probably stick this on tumblr as well with illustrated pages tho.
> 
> based on The Giving Tree by Shel Silverstein.

Once there was an angel who fell  
And his grace burrowed into the dirt  
And from his grace grew a tree.

And he loved a righteous man  
And every day the man would come and gather his leaves  
and make them into crowns for his niece so she could play princess in the forest

And the man would put a strong hand on his bark and pray the tree could hear.

And when he would fall asleep against his trunk,  
long after the sun had set,  
the tree would drop apples to wake him,  
and provide him food.

And the righteous man loved the tree very much…  
And the tree was happy.

But time went by, and the man grew older,  
and the tree was often alone.

Then one day the man came to the tree  
and the tree said, “Come sit in my shade and enjoy the peace.”  
and he gave the man an apple and the man smiled, bittersweet.

So, the tree asked, “What's wrong?”

And the man looked up at swaying branches and green leaves and whispered, “I met someone.”  
And the tree shuddered and rained leaves onto the man  
and the man put his hand against the heart he'd carved there and wept.

The tree wept.

and when the man, sorrow worn, went to leave, the tree said, “Here, take my apples. Make her a pie. Enjoy the chance to love her.  
Then you will be happy.”

And the man nodded and gathered up all the apples and left to make a pie.

And the tree was happy.

But the man stayed away for a long time and the tree was sad.  
And one day the man came back  
and the tree shook with joy and said, “Hello. Come and sit with me.”

So the man sat  
and the tell-tale shine of gold on his hand caught the tree’s attention.  
And the man did not lean back against his trunk.  
“We got a dog.”  
And the tree tilted in confusion.  
“We want to build him a doghouse.”  
The man laughed, for his life had so changed.

And so the tree said, “You may cut off my branches to build him a home.  
Then you will be happy.”

And so the man cut off his branches and carried them away to his house.

And the tree was happy.

But the man stayed away for a long time, and when he came back, the tree was so happy he could hardly speak.

“Come, come and sit. Stay with me for just a moment.”  
But the man looked to his feet and said “I'm building a roadhouse, just like I always wanted.”

And the tree shivered for the man did not sit.

And so the tree said, “Cut down my trunk and build it. So I will be there with you.  
Then you will be happy.”

And the man whimpered, “I'm sorry.” and chopped the tree down.

And the tree was happy...

but not really.

And after a long time, the man came back and the tree said

“I'm sorry, for I have nothing left to give you.  
My apples are gone.”

“My teeth are too weak for apples.” said the man.

“My branches are gone.”

“I'm too old to build anything from them.”

“My trunk is gone.”

“Like I said…”

Spoke the tree, “I wish I had something more to give you.”

And the man stared at the tree with tear wet eyes and said, “I don't need much these days, I just…”  
And the man looked so young in his uncertainty,  
like he had looked when they first met.  
And so the tree said, nervous, “Come, sit with me.”

And so the righteous man sat on the wide stump and ran his hands along the tree’s smooth rings and sighed.

And the angel was happy.


End file.
